Meet the time and space travelling Witch
by persse
Summary: What would you do if you had the power to control every mind on the planet? Or can you imagine a world controlled by someone that can alter time at whim? This adventure of the Young Justice team will give you a hint on how that would be. Justice League and Young Justice Characters are property of DC Comics. Salem, Copycat, The Puppeteer, and Alekzia Schröedinger belong to me.
1. I: Salem

**_September 11, 2016._**

**_Gotham City, 13:00 hrs._**

Dick couldn't finish understanding why Batman wanted him so vehemently to go to the University, how was University supposed to make him a better hero? Even though and without taking into consideration all of Dick's complaints Batman had him matriculated on Gotham City's University. He hated his last class: "Technology, Investigation, and Society", though it should have been called: "Savings on Miss Porter's therapy" because it was composed of two hours of hearing complaints and misunderstandings of the professor's life rather than a class. Two weeks passed like this, on Dick's mind were left just three more weeks to pick a substitute for that subject. It was while he was immersed on thought, that the woman in charge of scholar services entered the classroom accompanied by a new girl. The whole class became silent when they saw her; something was different about her (although she looked completely normal, maybe a little eccentric).

He shot her a quick, but scrutinizing gaze. She was tall, maybe 5.9 ft., had straight wine coloured hair that went all the way down to her knees, light coloured skin, oval shaped face, big grey-amber-greenish eyes, medium and bulky pale pink lips with a crescent moon shaped scar next to them. On the other side of her face, near the ear was another scar that looked like a big star, it was mostly covered by the turtle neck of her black shirt. Her clothing was a little odd, the turtle neck black blouse below a purple long sleeved blouse that only left her long fingers visible, a pair of flared jeans with holes patched with black fabric, a pair of black converse, and a huge black handbag. She passed nervously her long purple nailed hands over the bag's strap, and was casting glances filled with curiosity and fear to her classmates letting them know that she was new to the experience:

- ¡Class pay attention to your new classmate! – Miss Porter didn't have the need of raising her voice – Dear, if you may present yourself.

- Thanks Miss Porter – Her voice was modulated and soft, for Dick hearing it was like feeling velvet - I'm Alekzia Schrödinger, but I prefer to be called Alek or Schrö. I'm studying Social Sciences and Humanities, and I'm new in the city. – She tried to talk in a fast but comprehensible way.

- Perfect dear. I welcome you to the class. – The professor looked to the students – I need a volunteer to help Miss Schrödinger until she is up to date with the class materials. ¿Anyone? - No one raised hands – Well, then … mmm … - She looked on her attendance list - ¿Richard Grayson? – Dick raised his hand - ¿Would you be Miss Schrödinger's tutor in exchange of an extra point in your final grade?

- I will do it, even if you haven't offered that handsome reward Miss Porter – He smiled at the shy smile that Alek gave him.

She seated at the front of the room on an empty chair, and for the first time in weeks they had class. Dick noticed that in various occasions she shot him furtive, and almost imperceptible, glances. When class ended he went to meet her:

- He… - Started saying Dick next to her, but she stopped him with a hand movement. She was searching for something inside her handbag.

- Sorry for stopping you. But, before you go, what do you think of meeting me at eight thirty in the coffee place that is counter cornered to Wayne Tech? – She was smiling when she turned to meet him; she had a clean bandage on one hand and a pen on the other.

- It sounds… fine – He sounded confused – But, where am I go…?

- _Guys, we are required for a mission. Meet at base as soon as possible_ – Megan's voice was inside his head.

- _Message received, Megan _– He looked with surprise and suspicion at Alek.

- I think you have to go – She smiled more openly – Here is my phone number – She wrote the number on his palm – And this – She gave him the bandage – Maybe you will need it.

- How did you know I had to go? – He sounded disconcerted and defensive.

- I often, too often for my taste, have very asserted hunches – She picked her bag and started walking towards the room exit – Eight thirty outside the coffee place, and be careful. I've heard that is not safe to walk alone in this city.

- Thanks, I will – He was still disconcerted, and looked the number on the palm of his hand. It just said: "Call me, Alek." But somehow he sensed that there was more written on those three words than the apparent.

**_September 11, 2016._**

**_Mount Justice, 16:45 hrs._**

Black Canary, Tempest, Red Tornado, Miss Martian, Superboy, Batgirl, and an unknown person were seeing the mission archive on the hall screens:

- You are late, Nightwing –Black Canary turned to see him when he arrived – Are you alright? – Everyone was surprised of the image. He looked terrible, his entire right arm was bandaged, the right side of his face was purple and lightly swollen, and some parts of his suit were scratched or teared apart.

- I'm fine; I had a close encounter with a couple of lions. Someone thought it was a good idea for a joke to let the felines roam free in the city – He looked his palm, the number was almost unreadable – Sigh…

- You really feel well for a mission? – Black Canary looked at him concerned.

- It's nothing more than scratches; I'm fine – Nightwing smiled without giving importance to his injuries.

Red Tornado turned to the unknown person, probably a woman because of the shape of the cape, that was immerse on the mission archive:

- What do you think Salem? – He sounded dubious.

Instead of answering the woman, Salem, extended her arms taking something from inside her cape in the process right before a blinding light took the team by surprise. Superboy just had enough time to cover his friends from the light:

- You are becoming sloppy, my dear gentlemen. You gave me too much time to prepare – Salem's voice was a little husky but sexy, and kind of silky to the ears. Nightwing saw that the person was, indeed, a young woman. And that she had protected them with a sort of force field.

- WHAT WAS THAT!? WE WERE ALMOST KILLED! - Superboy sounded furious.

- It was a test of identity - Her black cape sled from her shoulders while she rose with the help of the long staff between her hands. – I believe Black Lightning and Green Lantern were aware of the disappearances and supplantations of various heroes. – She took some steps from the group without taking care of the way the heroes looked at her.

- We heard that you were kidnapped on Prague; it seems they couldn't handle you – Green Lantern Hal Jordan was smiling when he approached her. They exchanged hugs.

- Actually they kidnapped a copy, I just had to make it disappear – She hugged Black Lightning.

The team had never seen a more different kind of heroine. She almost had the same height as Red Tornado, because of the five inches high up the knee black boots that didn't produce any sound when she walked; most of all of her visible light coloured skin was tattooed, - just her fingers and her face weren't inked -. She wore an oriental style black latex dress with cloud patterns in red and gold that ended at half her thighs, the sleeves were flared, and the neck of the dress covered up to her chin and had a diagonal curve of buttons from the side of her face to the middle of her bust. She had a high and dark ponytail that went all the way down to the end of her dress and falling at the sides of her oval face she had bangs that followed the shape, her big amber-greenish cat eyes were framed by the black delineate and abundant black lashes. Her lips, also painted in black, covered her white pearl feline like teeth with long and curved canines. She looked dangerous, elegant, and deadly sexy:

- You know, I'm harder to catch than the whole Justice League – Nightwing had to make sure he had his mouth closed. He had to admit it, she was an appealing view.

- I think now is clear that she is a heroine and the real one. So, someone could tell us, who is she? And, what is she doing in here? – Superboy sounded more calmed and had his arms crossed over his chest.

- I'm sorry team – Black Canary stepped forward – She is Salem, a heroine affiliated to the Justice League. Salem, would you mind explaining the mission? – Black Canary stepped aside to let her be in front of the computer and the team.

- Thanks Black Canary – She entered a code and plugged into the keypad an USB cable that came out of one of her boots. Some images appeared, the biggest one was a picture of a man around his sixties with glasses and the look of a professor - In January of this year, the Doctor Aleander LaChapelle was kidnapped inside his residence which was robbed, probably during the kidnapping. On the list of objects that were stolen were his and his late wife's research and experiment notes, some experiment prototypes, the copies of their research, and a chest of odd quartz crystals that is property of the Vatican. After the disappearance of the Doctor many heroes all around Europe, Asia, and Africa have gone missing or replaced. My Intel has told me that during this week the principal black markets of Europe have been auctioning uncommon merchandise that only new people can buy, most of the objects in those auctions are related anyhow with the research of Doctor LaChapelle. So, our mission is mostly of surveillance. We will go to this three cities, (Prague, Munich, and Oslo), to watch the auctions to see if any of the special auctions leads us to the lost heroes and/ or Doctor LaChapelle. – She ended her presentation by giving each one of them a folder with the list and pictures of Doctor LaChapelle stolen goods. – We must take special attention to the auctions of this objects.

- I have a question, – Batgirl passed pages rapidly - why is important this Doctor LaChapelle? – Salem sighed heavily.

- Twenty nine years ago the Vatican started two projects: Project Ethereum and Project Tempus, both had the sole purpose of proving that God exists, but with different methods, and both under the direction of Doctors LaChapelle. Project Tempus was focused on multidimensional time travel through nodal events; and Project Ethereum was focused on opening, with some help of techno witchcraft, the channel to prove the existence of heaven according to the most important religions. It was mostly to open the psychic channel and connect all religions for the unification of beliefs and avoid conflicts caused by them. – Salem showed them two screens with the notes from different journals about both projects.

- I can't imagine why those religious projects might become a weapon – Miss Martian looked intrigued at the screens.

- Well it's hard to imagine, but depending of what project you wish to analyse the outcome is terrible. Imagine that you could control every mind on the planet based solely on what "god" tells you. You could change ideals or beliefs, see your best friend as your worst enemy, or kill as many individuals as "god" requires, all thanks to the control of the psychic channel opened by project Etherum. Even those with strong psychic powers will be incapable of overcoming that control. But if you want to analyse project Tempus, well you could be able to travel to every dimension and change time and space, if you like you could avoid certain events like the formation of the Justice League. Time and space controlled under the wrong hands and reality might become a living hell. – Salem shivered at the thought.

- Well team, enough of explanations. – Black Canary stepped to the front – You will travel to Oslo, and investigate the auctions for today. If you see any suspect or any of the items on the list you need to report immediately the location and if possible follow or obtain, only if possible. Is it understood? – She sounded serious. – Don't try anything that might get you kidnapped; we can't give us the luxury of losing more heroes.

The team assented and started going to the hangar where the bio-ship was waiting, Salem stopped them:

- ¡Hey! Where are you going? - Salem was folding her sleeves revealing that also her arms were covered with ink.

- To the hangar, the bio-ship is waiting for us – Miss Martian looked impressed at her.

- I will take us there, if we go flying we will lose valuable time – She took a lollypop from a compartment on her right boot – So, would you please hold my arms? – She looked oddly cute with the serious look on her eyes and the lollypop.

- Really? – Nightwing looked at her with doubt.

The team looked back to Black Canary, Green Lantern, Red Tornado and Black Lightning, they assented and the team held her arms:

- Try to keep them out of trouble, Salem – Green Lantern had a little smile.

- I'll try, but you know trouble always find me – She gave him back a flirty smile – Hold tight guys, it will be a bumpy ride – Salem took a step to the front starting to disappear into thin air. The team started to fade little by little until all their body was nowhere in sight.

**_September 10, 2016._**

**_Oslo, Norway; 20:45 hrs._**

The team appeared on the living room of an apartment, Salem was seated on a tall chair near them drinking a soda on the kitchen bar:

- The restroom is at the end of the hall, please try to not pass out – Tempest ran to where she pointed.

- Where are we and what happened? – Batgirl supported herself with the wall, she felt really dizzy.

- We are in Oslo, Norway. Please, have some – Salem distributed among the team soda cans – The first time is always terrible, but with time you get accustomed to it.

- Interesting, we have a difference of minus twenty hours with Mount Justice – Tempest entered the living room supporting himself with the wall, his steps were clumsy. He was looking at his watch. He took carefully the soda Salem was offering him. – I thought time travel wasn't possible yet.

- Sigh – Salem smiled nervously at him – Right now the technology that is necessary for time travel is inexistent, but I was overly exposed to multidimensional time and space travelling experiments, that altered my molecules allowing me to control and alter my flow and matter in every existing dimension and temporal space.

- If you have that sort of power why did you recur to the Justice League for help? You just had to prevent the kidnappings from happening – Batgirl looked at her with a serious expression.

- It isn't that simple – She walked towards the window at the end of the living room – In those realities were I've tried the best case scenario ended with a horrible lab accident where Doctor LaChapelle and myself were killed, and the worst case scenario … well, you can take a look by yourselves – Salem extended her naked arm. Superboy, Miss Martian and Batgirl barely touched her.

The sight was horrible. The world was an endless degrading sandstorm that with every blow of the wind consumed the ruins of what looked like a city. The sky was ochre coloured with no clouds and breathing was really complicated:

- What happened? – Miss Martian looked hurt and surprised at the scene.

- Instead of recurring to the league I tried to rescue Doctor LaChapelle and the lost heroes, when I found them Project Tempus was being tested. During the battle the principal portal suffered some malfunctions that by getting in touch with my particles created the same effect that a meteorite the size of Canada, Russia and China together could have if it collided with Earth. The radiation annihilated most of the living beings during the first hour, and the ionization of the atmosphere took care of the rest. Not even the extra-terrestrials like Superman and Martian Manhunter could survive. – She withdrew her hand from their contact.

- That was horrible! – Miss Martian still had that hurt look.

- The League is the only factor that can help me in keeping the planet alive and avoiding global domination – She turned to see the whole team – I suggest we split in pairs to cover the three markets at once.

- We need to be together, Miss Martian's telepathy isn't that far ranged and without you we don't have any transportation – Tempest threw a thoughtful glance at the team.

- You don't need to worry about it – She went towards one of the doors in the corridor. She came out of the room she had in her hands six thin dark collars. – Put this on – She gave one to each and put hers on.

The teams looked doubtfully at the collars but ended putting them on, when she saw that everyone was wearing them:

- Miss Martian, would you please link us? – She smiled to the martian.

- Of course – Miss Martian returned the smile.

- The collars are designed to serve as communicators, translators and transporters. The telepathic link of Miss Martian will keep stable no matter in which time or space we are, and you could be teleported to anyplace you desire with only focusing on it. In an emergency case the collars have the command of reunite the team in the last safe place known, if one of the collars is snatched from its owner the remaining team will be reunited at a safe place near that collar's coordinates. Any question? – She looked like a teacher in front of a class.

- Thanks Salem, and none – Tempest looked at the team – Superboy and Batgirl will go to Munich. Nightwing, you and Salem will take Prague. Miss Martian and I will stay. Let's try to keep communication low, but try to report every 30 minutes - All assented.

- I've already implanted the collars with the coordinates of the three markets; you just need to focus on the name of the location. I suggest holding your partner, it will secure that both land at the same spot. Good luck and don't die! – She extended her hand towards Nightwing.

- Good luck! – Tempest and Miss Martian went first, after them Superboy and Batgirl disappeared leaving Nightwing and Salem alone.

- Aren't we supposed to go? – Nightwing looked at Salem while she drank another soda.

- You need to bath and rest; I lied to Red Tornado because I didn't want to wait for a replacement for yourself. But we both know that your injuries are graver than what it seems – She kept drinking calmly.

- I'm perfectly fine, I don't need a sermon about my condition – Nightwing sounded angry, but he knew she was right. He felt dizzy and was supporting himself with the back of a sofa.

- If you don't clean your wounds and rest you will be compromising the mission. Don't worry about the surveillance; I can take care of everything for a while. – She sounded serious.

- A hero has no rest – Nightwing grabbed harder the sofa, the dizziness was becoming weakness and shivers.

- Please Nightwing – She teleported next to him – Don't make me become convincing – She said this last phrase on his ear.

**_September 10, 2016._**

**_Munich, Germany. 23:10 hrs._**

- _Everything fine guys? _– Salem's voice made Superboy jump.

- _If by fine you mean boring, yes, everything is fine _– Batgirl tried to keep from laughing.

- _Believe me, boring is good_ – Salem sounded entertained – _Just keep alert, is easy to let slip details._

- _I hate surveillance missions, they are boring most of the times _– Superboy stretched himself while yawning.

- _Just be careful and always point to the head, ok? _- She sounded playful.

- _Ooook_ – Batgirl cut the communication, she saw someone really similar to Klarion the Witch Boy entering to the auction building.

**_September 10, 2016._**

**_Prague, Czech Republic. 23:45 hrs._**

- So, you live here or were on a mission? – Nightwing turned to see her; she was outstretched over a gargoyle next to him. It was like seeing a cat.

- A little of both, you know that crime fighting isn't a profitable job. – Salem sounded playful – Tell me Nightwing, do you see any familiar faces? – She pointed to the principal entrance of the building in front of them.

- The riddler, two faces, Poison Ivy... Wait a minute, what are you doing there? – He turned surprised to see her.

- His name is Copycat. He is an assassin/bodyguard/spy for hire. He looks like me because of the special armour he wears; it allows him to change his looks and to camouflage himself with his environment. It's complex, but, if you pay enough attention you can see some odd effect, on the places that aren't covered, produced because of the light reflection over the suit. – She pointed where to look.

- Right – He saw a really quick movement, like a re accommodation, happening on the spot Salem was pointing – Why did he choose you?

- Because I'm already known here – She didn't look back at him – We need to enter, the auction is about to start.

- I can get us on the roof, hold… - Nightwing couldn't finish his sentence because in one second they were inside the building in front of their watch post. He had blurry vision and felt kind of dizzy.

- You're welcome – Salem looked around, they were alone on the room – I hope you have night vision goggles, you will need them – When she turned around to him her eyes were almost black and reflected a green-goldish colour. He almost gasped at the sight; her cat features were for real! – See if you can find us some safe passage on the blueprints, I'll go take a look at the corridor – She pointed the closed door at the side, he assented.

- _We are about to watch our auction, is everything fine over there guys? _– Nightwing was searching on the blueprints; the building looked like a fortress on the outside and on the inside.

- _We have a hot lead here. It looks like a bad taste costume party_ – Superboy sounded focused on something. Nightwing found an access three rooms to the left from their actual location, the auction was supposed to take place on the lower level of the squared building.

- _Here we have Wotan and Vandal Savage. The auction has three major events, but right now is pretty common_ – Tempest sounded tense.

- _Ok guys, be safe, we'll keep in touch and don't try anything stupid_ – Salem came back to Nightwing. She didn't make any sound while walking. – Did you find us a safe passage?

- Three rooms to the north is something like a hidden stair, it will take us to a room inside the storage where the objects for the auctions are. – Nightwing showed her the blueprints signalling the passage.

- Can you access the security cameras? The storage must have a good quantity of guards, I don't think appearing carelessly would be a good idea – She threw something like a dart towards the door - ¡Hide, fast! – Nightwing hid himself in the shadows behind some old furniture. Salem made herself look like the wall, it was so detailed that even knowing where she was standing she was hard to spot.

Two men entered the room; both were completely covered with black bulletproof outfits. They had machine guns, pistols, ammo, radios, and night vision goggles:

- I told you, there's no one in here – One of the men said to the other.

- I'm sure I saw a shadow entering here, also the noise we heard before entering wasn't something common – The other man looked at his partner and then to the room like searching for something.

- I think you are too tired, the room is empty – The first man entered two more steps.

- _Don't breathe_ – Salem's voice was in Nightwing's head. He covered his nose and mouth just before a dense mist began to appear from the door.

- What the…?! – Neither of the men could move nor speak, they were frozen because of the mist. It disappeared as it came.

- Done, we can breathe again – Salem was still using her camouflage, it was like seeing a living piece of wall.

- They are ok? – Nightwing saw that they weren't breathing.

- They are in a kind of cryogenic state, in twelve hours more or less they will be able to move again and won't have any kind of damage, or memory of those twelve hours – She had a little smile – I love this darts, they are truly useful when fighting with unknown enemies – She took the dart from the door frame, it looked like a transparent three inches long spine.

- Those were the only guards? – Nightwing walked towards the door while waiting for the security cameras access.

- No, we have other twenty guards on this level. I guess the other levels have as many as this one – She took a chocolate bar from the compartment on her right boot. – Want some? – She offered chocolate to him.

- No, thanks – He almost smiled at the gesture; it was bizarre to see her eating chocolate so carefree in the middle of a mission inside the enemy quarters. – Ok, now we have the cameras. Wow! You were right about the security – Nightwing saw at least twenty other guards posted on that level. – Think you could take us to the stairs? – He was trying to think of a way to leave the room without being seen, nothing was coming.

- Noup – She looked embarrassed – For teleporting I need to have been there at least once on any dimension, if not… well it's like walking blindly, we can end up in the middle of a wall.

- Ok, so we must work with what we have – He looked again at the screens; she was so near that he could smell her perfume. It was a fresh and strong mixture of absinthe, honeysuckle, and orange. He didn't know how he knew the smells, but he liked the combination. – We can take the outside route and enter by this broken window – He showed her a broken window near the emergency exit stairs, next to where the passage was.

- That window is a booby trap, every window in the building is covered with a supersensitive microfiber, something bigger than a bird and the cover explodes while surrounding the intruder. What is this? – She signalled something like a ventilator.

- It looks like a ventilator, but there's nothing about it on the blueprints – He zoomed the image – I believe it is… - Salem shushed him by covering his mouth with the middle fingers of her right hand. – _What..?_ – He thought angry at her.

- _Something is happening out there, put the auction cameras_ – She looked at the door with an odd gaze.

Nightwing did it; everybody was quiet and looking at the auctioneer. Even the guards of the near levels were seeing him. On the table next to him were some notebooks and a little coffin with ten coloured rock crystals inside glass looking security boxes:

- _THE NOTES AND THE CRYSTALS!_ – Salem sounded alarmed – _We must recover or destroy them!_ – Nightwing looked serious at her.

- _We are two against at least sixty, we need a better plan than showing ourselves and run as fast as we can_ – He was calculating possibilities, if he knew Salem's powers maybe he would come up with a better plan.

- If we stop this auction the kidnapped heroes will have more time, so tell me how we could stop it? – She was focused on the screen.

- We need a distraction, and numbers, if the whole team was here it would be easier to plan. – He was still trying to come up with something.

- Ok, try to enter the security and power system. I'll give you numbers and distraction - She positioned herself next to the frozen guards and closed her eyes while doing deep breaths – And Nightwing, please do it fast.

Nightwing started the access, she began breathing harder and her skin became damped with sweat. When he was about to hack both systems the alarms and various explosions went on in the whole building. He saw that some burns and scratches appeared on her:

- Done, I'll deactivate the security and then shut the power systems, ok? – He was making it as fast as he could, she started bleeding on some spots. The guards were running towards the last floor.

- Behind! – She started bleeding by a horrible cut that appeared on her chin. Nightwing just had enough time to block the two guards that entered the room.

He started fighting while waiting for the systems to be shut. Many guards and copies of Salem appeared into the room. He fought his way towards the original Salem:

- Everything is shut, we just need to get to the first floor – He covered her from the attacks. Her copies had amazing fighting skills, and used many different styles. – We will get out, ready? – She just made a noise to let him know she was ready.

He threw three smoke bombs to cover them while going out; the smoke curtain was dense enough to cover them from other guards that were entering the room. He took her by the waist and jumped over the protections toward the platform were the auctioneer was trying to calm the buyers. Nightwing was about to shoot a hooked wire when she escaped his arm:

- Salem! – He couldn't hold her while shooting the hook gun. He saw her land on her feet after three full turns to the front; she turned around quickly to throw him a flirty smile and a kiss.

- I hate rookies! – He swung himself towards the platform by taking out two guards and landed with one knee down. She was creating a perimeter around the objects on the platform.

- You do take seriously the idea of keeping us out of trouble! – He told the copy next to him, he started fighting the plants that were beginning to grow under the perimeter. Poison Ivy and the riddler were taking care of the guards and everyone who tried to get the objects. Two faces and Copycat were focused on entering the perimeter Salem had done.

- Get inside, I'll take care of the plants, but I'll need help with those two – The copy took something like a pair of short swords from inside of her sleeve. Nightwing launched himself to two faces and felt something similar to an electric current run through his spine. When he turned around after leaving unconscious two faces he saw that everything outside the perimeter looked blurry.

- What are you doing? – He cuffed two faces and turned to Salem.

- I was supposed to stop time, but the crystals are interfering with my abilities – She Had her long staff out and used it as a support – Destroy the notes while I can keep up with this, we will take the crystals – The only ones that weren't affected by the time slowing were Salem and Nightwing.

He just had enough time to pour acid to dissolve the notes, because Salem pulled him towards her:

- I see you still have a weakness for young men – Copycat was pointing to them with the smoking cannon on his right arm. The box with the diluted notes was on fire.

- And I see you still have a weakness for my image, - Nightwing saw her grab, in an almost invisible way, the holds of two weapons from inside her sleeves. She was speaking with a low voice and had a twisted looking smile – Please let us see your ugly face – She threw a knife directly to Copycat's face.

Nightwing pulled her out of the way, but before seeing if the knife landed or if Copycat dodged it they were back in the apartment with the crystal box:

- YOU THREW HIM A KNIFE TO THE FACE! – Nightwing turned back to see Salem.

- He tried to kill you, and it was a distraction – She gave one step towards the kitchen – I can assure you he is fine, a flying knife can't penetrate his armour.

- How do you know? We are supposed to be the good guys, we don't kill our enemies, we take them to justice alive - He was really angered, he never saw someone so calmed about almost killing someone.

- I've tried to put a bullet between his eyes while having him nearer than a step's pace, the three bullets I tried bounced, even though I was pointing to the same spot – She gave another step, her knees were shaking uncontrollably.

He stopped her from hitting the ground; she was pale as paper and shivering:

- Are you alright? – He took her in his arms and put her on the sofa.

- Sorry for … this – She sounded steady but weak – Bring me a…. clear looking bag… from the re … frigerator, please… - Her breath was deep and low.

Nightwing rushed to the refrigerator. Inside, besides food, sodas, and candies, were some medical bags filled with clear looking liquid. He took one bag and ran back to Salem. She plunged the bag's tube needle on her right arm:

- How do you feel? – He saw that she had stopped shivering.

- Better, thanks – She smiled – The others are coming soon, they will need sodas, and you too – She opened her eyes. – Could you bring them?

- Do you want me to bring you another bag? – He was amazed by the fast recovery she was having.

- Don't worry – She smiled while putting her free arm under her head.

Not even two seconds passed when Nightwing heard two gunshots behind him, he turned to see her holding one gun in each hand pointing to a tall man with a mask that was standing on the apartment's entrance doorway:

- Don't even think about moving – Nightwing didn't know if she was talking to him or to the other man. – But please, give me one reason for taking the pleasure of finishing you. – She sounded seriously dangerous, really dangerous.

- Love, love… Don't you see you are scaring the little birdie here? – He sounded entertained – Besides, that isn't the proper way of receiving me. What will people think of us, my love?

- What do you want Puppeteer? – She didn't even flinch or lower her weapons, even though she was starting to enter in shock.

- I just came to say hello, I heard you were in the neighbourhood. But I think it's not a good time for visits. You need to rest,_ vida mía_. I'll have another chance to come and play – He did a low bow – And dear, I think I don't like your new pet – He disappeared into thin air.

- What was that? Who was that? – Nightwing took the guns from Salem's hands and gave her another medical bag – We don't kill our enemies, remember?

- For a non fire gun user you are very familiarized with them - She plunged the other bag while seating – I can't take risks with the puppeteer, he always gets out of prison and finds me. I have a family to keep safe – She sounded serious - And, don't worry about telling about it to the league, they know about my measures when my family is at risk.

- You need to control yourself; I can't risk my team because you can't keep yourself calmed. Happy triggers always end up dead. – Nightwing saw the bullet holes on the wall near the doorway; they were perfectly put at the same level on the sides of the head.

- Nightwing, - She started to stand up in an elegant and slow movement. – You wouldn't have time to notice that I lost control; you would only cease to exist. Simple as that. – She gave him a sly, but cute, smile while walking to the kitchen. – I suggest you come and help me, the others are about to appear. – She opened the refrigerator and pulled a soda package.

- Why do we need so much sugar? – Nightwing opened the soda she was offering him; with the other hand he took the closed soda package.

- For me its brain food, my brain activity is many times faster than the average and doesn't lower the rhythm even if I'm asleep. For you, it helps to compensate the stress that teleporting through time and space puts on your bodies. Sugar accelerates the cellular regeneration and stabilization. Any how we will have to rest at least seven hours before trying to return to Mount Justice – The team appeared on the living room without making any sound.

- Damn! How do you tolerate this sensation? – Superboy took the soda Salem was offering him and put it over his forehead.

- Believe me, it bothers less with time. But you are doing really well. – She smiled to him. Everyone was drinking. – Do you want something for dinner? – It was surreal to see her so calmed and motherly after a mission and almost killing someone on the doorway.

- We have to return to Mount Justice and give our reports about the auctions to the League, maybe we could start acting sooner – Miss Martian had her head between her hands.

- You need to rest at least seven hours before travelling again. If you try it on your actual state your particles will become unstable and you will end up dispersed on time and space – She was serious – We have enough time for rest and give the report, at Happy Harbour the day is just starting – She took the telephone on the coffee table next to superboy and from the back of the sofa took a little briefcase. She handed the phone to Batgirl – I'm craving for pizza, don't you want some? – She opened the briefcase taking out a sniper's riffle parted in two. – The phone numbers for food are posted on the refrigerator's door, order whatever you want. I'll do the guarding.

Everyone looked surprised at her while putting together the riffle:

- How many hidden guns you have? – Nightwing turned to see if the guns he took from her were still on the kitchen bar.

- Just enough to keep my home in order – She closed the door to the balcony behind her.

**_September 11, 2016._**

**_Mount Justice, 19: 33 hrs._**

The team entered the hall of Mount Justice to see how Robin defeated Beast Boy. Black Canary turned to greet them:

- Safe and steady, as promised – Salem gave Black Canary an USB memory stick – We will see each other on another mission, I need to go. Ta ta! – She disappeared on thin air leaving Robin and Beast Boy with their mouths open.

- I guess you need to take a rest, the mission report can wait for two hours – Black Canary saw that they looked as tired as a marathon competitor.

- ¡Megan, Megan! – Beast Boy ran towards Miss Martian – How was the mission? Ready to go to the movies? – He was sweaty but smiling.

- I've missed you too Gar. – She smiled caressing his hair. – Let's go for something to eat, after that we will see about the movie, ok?

Nightwing waited to talk to Black Canary until everyone was gone:

- Don't tell me… she tried to kill you? – Black Canary looked serious.

- Not really, she is aggressive, but fine. – He smiled giving her another USB memory stick – I can't stay, I have some school stuff to do.

- Ok, - She looked around to make sure nobody was near – I need you to take a look at this and tell me what do you think, could you do it? – She gave him a folder with some papers inside. He just assented, and teleported.


	2. II: Changes

**_September 20, 2016._**

**_United Nations Headquarters, New York. 21:15 hrs._**

- _Anything weird? _ -Thought Nightwing who was disguised as one of the bodyguards inside the reception.

- _Everything clear_ – Answered Superboy, Blue beetle, Tempest and Salem. They were disguised to look as the guards on the entrances of the building.

- _Stay alert, troubles may be near_ – Nightwing turned around to look at the Norwegian representative, although his attention was on the representative's escort.

The young woman met his gaze and gave him a quick smile before returning her attention to the diplomat.

**_September 18, 2016._**

**_Mount Justice, 16 : 00 hrs._**

- Team – Nightwing had the whole team included in the reunion, even Black Canary and Red Tornado were there – Some days ago Black Canary gave me the applications of two heroines that want to become part of the team. I think they can handle the job, but I also think that we all should take the decision – He made appear on the screens behind him the pictures of the heroines.

The first one showed a woman on her twenties with straight long dark hair and light coloured skin. Her white suit covered her from half of her face to half of her thighs; it had long sleeves that ended on white mittens. She used a pair of white five inches high over-the-knee boots. She had a black utility belt, hanging from it a metallic whip, and on her back she had two crossed long swords. The second screen showed a little girl, maybe five or six years old. She was wearing a complete black suit and a mask. She had ivory white skin and dark curly long hair:

- They are Tenebra and Mab – He pointed out the woman first – Both have a wide experience working in Europe and Australia.

- Are you kidding?! You really want us to consider including in the team a little girl? – Impulse sounded concerned – Are we that desperate? She can't be more than …

- Six – Salem appeared on the corridor that lead to the kitchen, behind her came Tenebra and Mab. Walking next to the little girl was a huge feline that looked pretty similar to a jaguar – Mab might be young, but her power is too strong and dangerous to leave unattended.

- How did they enter? – Red Tornado was looking at Salem.

- They came with me – She had a twisted smile – I'm sorry for the interruption Nightwing, you may continue.

- Can I talk to you for a minute? – Nightwing walked towards Salem.

- Sure – She turned to the girls with a kind of motherly look on her eyes.

They walked as far as possible from the group, only Superboy could overhear them:

- What are they doing here? – He sounded angry – We can't reach a decision if they are present.

- Except from their pictures the information on the Justice League database about them is obsolete. – She was serious – Tenebra's powers are fully developed, and Mab has developed some new abilities on the last few months. Both need training with people who can focus them and won't put them in danger by losing control. – She turned to see them; Mab was holding Tenebra's hand while talking with an interested beast boy. Miss Martian and Wonder girl were interested on Tenebra. – I couldn't forgive myself if they became hurt again because of my lack of control.

- Are they…? - He couldn't finish the phrase.

- Yes, they are my sisters. And you have to see them in action before taking a decision – She had a little proud smile.

- Ok, they can show us their abilities in a simulation – He turned to see them. For some reason Tenebra looked familiar to him.

**_September 20, 2016._**

**_United Nations Headquarters, New York. 22 : 45 hrs._**

- I can't understand why some people dream about working as an escort. Diplomats and politicians are the most boring kind of person I know – The escort of the Norwegian representative was seated on a bench near the lady's toilet. Nightwing was standing close to her.

- I can imagine it's a heavy job, but someone has to do it – He sat with her.

- I have to admit that I never thought I would be doing this kind of job again, I prefer to be in the middle of the action – She turned to see him with a tired smile.

Nightwing couldn't stop thinking about how she looked. Even though he knew she had a big makeup cover and her eyes and hair colour were changed, he couldn't resist doing the comparison with her heroine look:

- Is something wrong with my makeup? – She sounded alarmed.

- No, no, sorry. I was thinking about something else. – He returned to reality. Tenebra doubted his word and started searching her mirror inside her purse.

- _Everything is ready for the night's event, what do we do?_ – Miss Martian's voice sounded inside his head.

- _Time to act, everyone alert and in position_ – Nightwing was watching entertained how Tenebra searched all over her face for something wrong with her makeup.

He received ok's from the team, including Tenebra who was next to him. She put away her mirror and saw him:

- I hope you rented your suit, red wine stains are as hard to clean as blood stains.- She stood there watching him – I suggest staying far from the Canadian representative- She started to walk back to the reception.

- I'm starting to understand her less – He whispered to himself.

Inside the reception's room everyone was quiet looking interested to the front. The Norwegian representative was on the microphone; behind him were Tenebra and two bodyguards. When the diplomat ended his speech he presented the honour guests:

- _Everyone stay alert, the scientists are entering the room_ – Nightwing was part of the security for the scientists.

The applauses finished letting the Norwegian diplomat explain the importance of the scientific group. The honour guests were a group of scientists who created a method to absorb the contaminants on the atmosphere inside quartz crystals, and after contaminating those crystals they could be used as clean and rechargeable batteries. Those crystals were the same kind that Salem and Nightwing took from the auction on Prague. When the crystals display entered the room even the security guards tried to claim it:

- _We have trouble inside!_ – Nightwing threw away one of the security guards near the crystals. Somehow even the knocked out people continued fighting with a considerable strength.

- _You're not the only one_ – Tempest and Blue beetle were trapped behind the reception counter – _The west wing is filled with armed guards, they act as if they were under some mental control._

- _It's not psychic or telepathic control, it's like if their minds were erased_ – Miss Martian was making levitate the bunch of attackers that were nearer to the crystals. Tenebra immobilized with handcuffs the attackers that Miss Martian couldn't retain. Her fighting style was a mixture between Capoeira, Krav Maga, and Jiu jitzu, with a strong training on gymnastics.

Nightwing almost got hit by the Canadian diplomat because of his turning to see Tenebra, but Salem appeared from thin air to cover his back. Nightwing finally immobilized the representative with the help of a curtain:

- Do you need help? – She turned to see him after breaking the knees of her attacker, with the corner of her eye she saw how Tenebra knocked and immobilized the Norwegian diplomat. She turned to Nightwing. – Wow! I hope is rented – His white shirt was soaked in red wine. During the attack the Canadian diplomat had threw him a bottle of wine.

- No, it isn't. And thanks – The lights went out. Tenebra clicked her fingers setting them on fire. Someone was clapping.

- Who is there? – According to Nightwing the sound was coming from the podium.

- What a pleasant surprise, I must say! - The lights went on showing a group of heavily armed men surrounding them; they were similar to the security guards from the auction in Prague. The puppeteer was watching calmly from the podium. – I knew you would be here my love, but it never occurred to me that I would see little Tenebra in action. Look how beautiful you became!

- Puppeteer – Tenebra gave him a nod with the head as a salute. Nightwing was trying to communicate with the others, but the telepathic link was gone.

- I recommend you to avoid doing anything strange, your little Martian friend is an example of what could happen to you if you tried – He made them turn towards Miss Martian.

The girl was on the floor in foetal position constantly changing forms and containing the pain it seemed to cause her. The people surrounding her were ignoring her:

- Leave her! – Nightwing tried to move but Salem stopped him grabbing him by the shoulder, she had a serious face.

- What do you want to stop torturing Miss Martian? – Tenebra and Nightwing turned surprised to see the woman.

- The crystals and a kiss – The answer sounded serious joke.

- Very well then – Salem let go Nightwing, whom couldn't believe what he was hearing and was seeing worried with the corner of his eye Miss Martian. Where were the others? – Leave her first, this is between us – She was smiling in the obstinate and sly way that Nightwing hated.

- I'll stop the torture when you get here – The Puppeteer pointed the space next to him.

- You've become distrustful Puppeteer – At that precise moment the air became heavy.

Only Salem and Tenebra were standing, everyone else was flat over the floor and had trouble breathing. Nightwing felt weak and like if the air was crushing him, he felt his pulse so weakened that he was sure it was about to collapse:

- That's enough Tenebra – Salem's voice sounded imperious over the complaints of the people in the room.

Tenebra casted a glance to Salem and everything returned to normal. Two copies of Salem immobilized the puppeteer while Tenebra ran to help Miss Martian:

- How do you feel? – Salem kneeled next to Nightwing, he barely moved to seat supported by the wall behind him.

- Tired, what was that? – The security guards and the rest of the team entered the room and started handcuffing villains. Superboy went straight to Miss Martian, Tenebra walked away from them.

- Tenebra can neutralize any kind of ability – Salem half turned to see her sister. The girl had her arms crossed over her chest and looked worried how the medical services took away the diplomats, some of them were barely breathing. – I have to escort the scientific group back to Norway; do you think you could check they are ok while I'm gone? – She was checking his vital signs.

- I'll do it, you have my word – Nightwing was seeing Tenebra. He knew too well that gesture of disappointment and shame towards oneself.

**_September 21, 2016._**

**_Mount Justice, 00: 45 hrs._**

- Do you want me to help you get into your room? – Tenebra was supporting Miss Martian to walk. Tenebra held the lower part of her night dress and had her high heels hanging from her free hand.

- Don't worry Tenebra, thanks – She smiled and hugged her lightly before starting to walk slowly to her room.

Tenebra turned around almost hitting Nightwing who was standing right behind her:

- Killing me of surprise is part of an old and twisted initiation ritual that I don't know about? – Colour was returning to her face under the makeup.

- I don't think so – He smiled lightly at the question – Are you alright?

- Sure, I'm unharmed – She avoided his gaze – I'm worried about Megan, the puppeteer weakened her a lot.

- Megan will be fine, she just needs to rest – He kept staring at her while she kept avoiding to look him in the eyes – Want to come with me for a coffee? – She immediately turned surprised to see him.

- I have to go pay Mab's babysitter. But, if you want I can invite you a cup of coffee – She had an almost imperceptible shy smile.

**_September 21, 2016._**

**_Gotham City, 01: 10 hrs._**

- May I know why you were so urgent about talking to me? - Tenebra poured hot coffee in two cups and walked towards the living room.

- Salem asked me to make sure you were safe until she came back – He took a sip from the cup she was offering him.

- You didn't need to come, a phone call was enough – She sipped her coffee while giving him an inquisitive look.

- Right, but it's better to know where to run if trouble appears – He smiled to her. He was seeing her in an appreciative way, both of them were off – duty and were seated on the couch. She had a black track suit and he left his jacket over the sofa's arm. It was so relaxing and normal.

- A politically correct answer – She smiled openly, but immediately became serious – I looked that bad? – She wasn't seeing him.

- You looked worried and kind of ashamed. Was it the first time it happened? - He sounded concerned.

- No, but it's becoming more difficult to control it – She stared thoughtfully the inside of her cup.

- Training will help you gain control over it – He covered her left hand with his, she was shaking.

- Thanks – She grabbed his hand without turning to see him.

- ¡SADIE! ¡SADIE! – Mab screamed with fear making both heroes run at full speed to her room. Inside the girl was shaking between the blankets, with tears falling from her cheeks and white as a ghost.

- Everything is fine Mali, you're safe – Tenebra seated the little girl on her lap while hugging her. – It was just a nightmare. – She had a soothing voice.

- Where is Sadie? – The girl looked like an oversized porcelain doll with big penetrating violet eyes. – Who is him? – She cuddled on her sister's chest before pointing to Nightwing.

- He's Nightwing, Mali – Tenebra stood up holding the girl on her arms – Sadie asked him to watch over us while she is gone – Tenebra kissed her on the forehead – Do you want to sleep with me today?

- Can I? – Mali still looked pale and teary.

- Yep, I'll keep away the monsters – She smiled showing her the muscles of her free arm – Do you think this will be enough? – Mali nodded while giving a little smile to her sister.

- Night... Wing – Mali turned to him – Are you staying? – She was slightly blushed.

- Only if you allow me to stay – He gave her a little smile.

- Mmm – Mali observed him and then turned to whisper something on Tenebra's ear.

He saw the whispering exchange and how Tenebra made some exaggerated faces to entertain the girl:

- You know how to keep monsters away? – Mali was looking convinced about letting him stay.

- I think I can handle them – He gave her a confident look. The girl turned to her sister who nodded.

- Ok, if they scare you just shout and Ally will help you – She yawned, he saw that she had cat-like sharp teeth.

Tenebra took Mali to her room and Nightwing walked back to the living room. The corridor had the walls filled with photos of the three sisters. The one that caught his attention was recent; it looked like a high school ceremony:

- I can't believe I didn't notice before! – He stared at the photo for a long moment before going back to the living room.

- Sorry for the delay. She always has trouble sleeping after a nightmare – She seated after leaving him alone for almost twenty minutes.

- Don't worry – He smiled at her more openly – I have time to spare – She was watching him with a confused look.


End file.
